Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to feed-forward phase tracking.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN) may include an access point (AP) that communicate with one or more station (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and UL. From the STA's perspective, the DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (UL) (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
Some wireless communication devices (such as APs or STAs) may utilize a combination of pilot based phase estimation and data-pilot-based phase estimation to track the phase on an incoming signal. In some cases, some of the data pilots may be affected by noise or distortion in the channel and may not be effective for use in data-pilot-based phase estimation.